A Whole New World
by littlehanyan
Summary: Fay finds a magic lamp and is determined to get his twin brother out of jail with the help of the cheerful genie. In order to do so he has to marry princess Tomoyo but what will happen if he falls for someone other than the princess?


AN: This is my Secret Santa gift for tumblr user fengtianshi.

Warnings: The story is an AU to the Disney's movie Aladdin. Contains KuroFay, FuuKam and is SeiSub is kind of mentioned too.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of CLAMP's series. If I did precious baby Subaru and precious baby Kamui wouldn't have been tortured so much.

Summary: Fay finds a magic lamp and is determined to get his twin brother out of jail with the help of the cheerful genie. In order to do so he has to marry princess Tomoyo but what will happen if he falls for someone other than the princess?

**A Whole New World**

''No! Please don't take Fay away!'' screamed the five year old Yuui.

He tried to get to his brother but it was all in vain, he couldn't possibly get free from the guards that had grabbed his wrists.

''Thieves go to jail.''

'' But it was only a loaf of bread.'' he argued but the guards paied him no attention. ''Besides I'm the one at fault. You should arrest me!''

In times like these when food was never enough for everyone even the loaf of bread was precious. That was why the thief had to be put in jail even if it was a little boy. In this case they couldn't possibly know who was the real culprit because the twins were identical but for the same reason it didn't really matter who was the one who had to go to jail. They were probably working together anyway.

''He already admitted his crime.'' was all the guards said as they walked away with Fay.

Yuui couldn't believe that his brother was taken away like this and his father hadn't done a thing to stop them. He expected that though, his father had always hated them. Their mother had died giving birth to them and he had always blamed them for that, always said they were cursed. The twins had managed to survive because they had each other but now that Fay was gone Yuui didn't know what to do. All the people he held dear either hated him or were taken to someplace far away. Maybe he really was cursed.

''I'm so sorry, Fay. I swear I'll get you out of there no matter what.'' he whispered as tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

''You'll never be able to catch me!'' laughed Yuui as he ran down the streets of Ninhon with a loaf of bread.

''GET HIM YOU LAZY BUTTS!'' yelled the captain of the guards and ran after the twenty year old blonde. ''This time I'll catch you!''

This was all big talk because he was way behind and Yuui wasn't even serious. He could disappear in a second if he wanted to but messing with the guards was such a good fun. His pet Mokona, the white rabbit like creature on his shoulder, was also finding the efforts of the guards funny.

''Let's play a little bit more.'' Mokona begged.

Yuui giggled, he had decided to do that. After all in these boring days this was one of the things that brought him joy. He turned right and ran up some stairs. Mokona was sitting with her face to the guards.

''They're still after us.'' She anounched.

''Good.''

They reached the rooftop and waited for their 'friends' to reach them. When they finally did Yuui jumped on another rooftop, then on another one and another one. He stopped on the fifth one to see how the guards were doing. In truth they were having trouble because their balance wasn't as good as the boy's and the rooftops were slippery because of the rain that had poured down the previous day so they were only on the second rooftop.

''Is that all you got?'' the blonde teased them.

The guards boiled inside.

''GET HIM!'' yelled the captain and ran forward as fast as possible.

Angry as they were they didn't think the wet rooftops, slipped and fell down on the ground.

''Hyuuu that must have hurt.''

''Watch out!'' Mokona yelled but it was too late cause the lad was already falling down having slipped too.

'_This will not end good.'_

Yuui closed his eyes and waited for the time he hit the ground. However, when that time did came it wasn't quite how he'd imagined. The hit didn't even hurt that much so he thought he had fallen on something that had softened his fall. However, that something turned out to be someone and when the blonde looked down he was met with a pair of crimson eyes.

''Are you sure you saw him fall here?''

When he heard the voices of the guards Yuui grabbed the stranger's hand and ran off pulling him together with him. The guy could tell the guards where he was and he couldn't risk. He ran into the first safe place he saw- an old library that no one used anymore. He let go of the guy's hand only when he was sure he was safe and panted.

''Now that was close. I'm sor-''

''DON'T COME AT ME WITH THE SORRY CRAP! HOW COULD YOU JUST GRAG ME SOMEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!''

''Now, now no need to get so mad Mr. Black.'' Yuui said as he looked up at the stranger and smiled.

''My name is not Mr. Black, it's Kurogane.'' He yelled.

''Well close enough.''

''It's not close enough at all! Seriously what is happening to this town?!'' Kurogane muttered.

Yuui tried to keep his laugher but couldn't do it, this guy was way too funny.

''Don't laugh! What are you laughing at really?!''

''At you of course, Kuro-sama.''

''Kuro-sama, Kuro-sama.'' Mokona repeated.

''For goodness sake it's Kurogane! And shut up shirou manjuu.'' he yelled and that made Yuui laugh even more.

Kurogane shot him with a death glare and then walked out of the library without saying anything.

''He is an interesting guy.'' The blonde admitted. ''I've never seen him before though. Is he new in town?''

He broke the loaf of bread in two pieces and gave one of them to Mokona. Then he started eating the other one as he looked around the library. In truth he had never been there before.

''What is this?'' he asked, his mouth still full.

Mokona jumped on his shoulder and looked down at the object in his hands. This object was an old lamp.

''It's a pretty lamp. Fay, we could sell it and earn some money.'' Mokona suggested.

He nodded his head agreeing with her. In truth he wasn't really called Yuui anymore. Of course that was his given name but after the accident with Fay nearly fifteen years ago he had decided to use his brother's name. He was Fay until he managed to get him back. Even Mokona didn't know his true name. He was looking at the lamp when Mokona yawned.

''Should we go back home?''

She nodded and yawned again. Of course this 'home' wasn't the place he had grown up in. He had left it a long time ago. He and Mokona were living on the rooftop of an abandoned building. It wasn't something big or luxurious but it had a great view, they could see the palace in it's full magnificence. Fay put Mokona to sleep and took out the lamp they found in the library. They could really get money for it from a collector or something. However, it had to look all shiny and that's why he started cleaning it. What he didn't expect was the lamp to start shining and shaking. Frightened, Fay dropped the object on the ground and watched in awe as smoke came out of it. In the blink of an eye in front of him appeared a guy with black hair, hazel eyes and orange glasses.

''Hello there, I'm Fuuma and I'm the genie from the lamp.'' He introduced himself. ''And you are?''

Fay recovered from his shock and smiled.

''My name is Fay. It's a pleasure to meet you. So if you're a genie do I get three wishes?'' he asked.

''Yeah but there are some things you need to know. First, I can't kill anyone. Second, I can't make someone fall in love with someone else. And third, I can't make dead people come back to life. You have only three wishes so choose wisely.''

''Then can you transport my brother out of prison.''

''No.''

''Eh?!''

''I can't transport anyone besides me.''

''Why is that?''

''Well my little sister had some health problems and my family couldn't teach me everything.'' Fuuma explained.

Fay sighed, he had to think of another way to help his brother.

''Look, some kind of prince has come to marry the princess.'' Announced Fuuma who has been looking down the street waiting for his master to say something.

And suddenly Fay knew what to do.

''Make me a prince.''

If he could only marry the princess he would be able to help his twin. Fuuma looked at him with a smile.

''As you wish.''

* * *

''How do I look?'' Fay asked Fuuma as they stood in front of the gates of the palace.

''The princess won't be able to resist you.''

The blonde chucked as he climbed on the white horse Mokona had turned into. The huge gates opened just as the prince they had seen before left. He looked miserable, the princess had definitely turned him down. Well that was good for Fay though. Fuuma climbed on his own horse and the two of them walked into the palace's garden. Fay stared in awe at the beautiful flowers and trees they passed. They walked for a long time and saw nothing but gardens.

''Hyuuu this place is huge.''

Fuuma nodded his head agreeing with him. It sure looked as if this place had no end. Suddenly the genie felt something on his leg and when he looked down he saw a very angry black kitten with violet eyes. The little thing climbed up Fuuma's body and when it reached his face it started scratching like crazy.

''Oh my.''

Everyone looked at the direction the voice came from and saw a beautiful girl with long purple hair and eyes of the same color. She was wearing a furisode and carrying another kitten – this one was black with green eyes. That girl was Tomoyo hime. The other kitten jumped down from Fuuma and landed on the ground with a lot of grace.

''I'm so sorry. He has always had a short temper but this is the first time he'd attacked someone like that.'' The princess told them.

''What is his name?'' the genie asked.

''Kamui. And this one is Suabru.'' She said and looked at the kitten in her arms. ''They are twins.

Fuuma looked at Kamui and he hissed at him, then he looked at Tomoyo and smiled.

''I guess Kamui just doesn't like me.''

''That would be an understatement.'' Fay finally said having kept quiet for so long.

This made everyone laugh including the genie himself. After a while they calmed down and Tomoyo asked then the question she had been meaning to ask since she saw them.

''May I ask who are you two and what are you doing here?''

Fay bowed, then looked up again and smiled at the princess.

''My name is Fay D. Fluorite and I came here to propose to you, Tomoyo hime.''

''Oh my, that sure was sudden.'' She admitted.

''Is it a problem though?'' The blonde asked.

''Not for me but I'm not sure for my brother.''

''Your brother?''

''Yes, if he doesn't approve the candidate, I can't do anything.''

''Now that may be a little troublesome.'' Fay said the smile still on his face.

* * *

The blonde stared at the guy in front of him – it was the same one he had fallen on this morning. Those red eyes he could never mistake, it was definitely him. For the first time Fay started to worry about his plan. If the guy recognized him, he wouldn't be able to get close to the princess and save his brother. Despite this he bowed and put on a smile.

''Hello there, my name is Fay d. Fluorite.'' He introduced himself.

Prince Kurogane stared at him as if he knew that smile wasn't real. The blonde continued to smile as if nothing had happened. They stared at each other for a while and in the end the prince sighed.

''I'll see if you're worthy enough for my sister and if you aren't I'll throw you out like a dirty-''

Kamui hissed at him.

''I wasn't going to say kitten!

He hissed again.

''And even if I was I don't care about your opinion, little pest.''

The kitten glared at Kurogane and hissed at him again but didn't do anything else. Kurogane looked again at Fay and made a gesture for the blonde to come with him.

* * *

Kurogane had spent the whole afternoon with Fay trying to figure out if he was good for his sister or not. In truth he confused him, there was something that bothered him but he didn't know what exactly. Fay on the other hand was trying to do everything he could to make the prince like him. After all this was all to gain his brother's freedom. However, at some time he had really started to enjoy himself.

''So what are we gonna do now?'' he asked the prince. ''Why don't we go out?''

''Out?''

''Yes, out as in the town. Come on it'll be fun.''

Kurogane eventually agreed, they put on cloaks to hide their faces and went down in town. Fay was having fun showing the prince many things and places he had never seen before. It was more than clear that the time they met for the first time he had gone out of the palace. There were so many new things for him and the blonde couldn't help but think that his reactions were cute. They passed through the old library and Kurogane stopped there for a second. Fay started to worry that he had remembered but the prince continued forward. They climber up the buildings to go to a special place the blonde had decided to take him to. Soon they reached it and it turned out to be Fay's home. Of course Kurogane didn't know about that.

''The view from here is pretty, isn't it, Kuro-sama?'' He asked.

The prince nodded his head. It was true, the view was one of the prettiest he had ever seen but then something else caught his attention.

''How did you call me?''

''How….umm…..I…..''

''I knew it. You are the guy I met in town today. Why did you lie to me? Tell me the truth.''

''Umm well…'' Fay didn't know what to say. The truth or another lie? Then suddenly remembered his brother. He had been having so much fun that he had forgotten about him. ''You see… sometimes I go out of the palace to see the outside world. I'm really a prince and I want to marry your sister.''

There was an awkward silence for a while and Fay decided to break it.

''Let's go home.''

Kurogane said nothing as he followed him back to the palace.

* * *

''That's everything for today.'' A boy with brown hair and violet eyes told the captain of the guard and started walking down the stairs to the gardens.

''I knew you weren't a normal kitten and it wasn't just because of your bad temper.'' He heard a voice behind him and turned around to see Fuuma.

''What do you want?'' He glared at him.

''I just want to hand out with you. Is it so bad?''

''Yes, because I don't want to.''

''What have I done that you hate me so much?''

''I don't know. Your presence just annoys the hell out of me!'' Kamui yelled.

''Kamui, don't be so cruel to Fuuma-san.''

They looked forward and saw Subaru, Kamui's twin brother.

''What are you doing here, Subaru?'' the violet eyed boy asked.

''Umm well I cut my finger so I'll go to the doctor to put a bandage over it.

''You cut your finger again? Isn't that happening too often lately? Are you sure you just don't want to see the doctor?''

At that Subaru turned red in the face.

''O-of course not. I-I need to go.''

And with that he left. Fuuma chuckled.

''Seems like your brother is in love.'' He said and looked at Kamui, he was looking at the direction his brother ran into with a very gentle expression. ''It looks like you care a lot for your brother.''

''It's natural, he's my brother.''

''Still that's one of the things I really like about you.''

Kamui's face flushed.

''Idiot, you're talking as if you've known me all your life but you just met me today. What the hell is wrong with you?!''

''I'm quite interested in you though. It's the first time I've a magical creature like you. And it's not just that.'' Fuuma admitted and caressed Kamui's cheek. ''You are so beautiful.''

The other boy didn't seem to protest, he just blushed even more. The genie moved his hand to his chin, lifted it up and stared at those violet eyes.

''Yeah, so beautiful.''

''Umm excuse me… I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something.'' Fay said.

Kamui and Fuuma both looked at the blonde.

''Umm no… you're not… I just remembered there was something I needed to do… bye…''

And with that Kamui ran off as fast as possible. Fuuma turned to Fay.

''Is something the matter?''

''Is there a way to talk to my brother? I'd do anything to see him right now.''

''There is a way but it won't last long.''

''I don't care. I need to see him.''

''Okay come with me.''

Fuuma took Fay to one of the ponds in the garden.

''Just stay here, think about your brother and you'll be able to see his face in this pond.''

Fay nodded his head. The genie closed his eyes and teleported in front of a cell. There he saw someone who looked just like his master but his hair was longer.

''I don't have time to explain but your brother wants to see you so take this.'' He handed the lad a mirror and he took it.

In the mirror appeared Fay's place.

''Fay!''

''Yuui!''

Fuuma wasn't sure who is who anymore. He teleported somewhere else to leave them alone.

''I will be able to get you out of here, Fay.'' Said Yuui but he didn't sound all that happy and his brother noticed that.

''What's wrong, Yuui?'' Ah, it had been so long since someone had called him with that name.

''It's nothing.''

''It's not nothing. I'm your twin, you other half, you can tell me.''

''I think…'' He felt his face flushing.''…I think I'm in love.''

''But isn't that a good thing?''

''To get you out of here I need to marry that person's sister. If I do that, I won't be able to be with him.''

''Just forget about me, Yuui.''

''I can't, Fay!''

''I'm your past. Your future is in front of you and I don't want you to throw it away because of me.''

''Fay…''

''You won't be able to find someone like that person even in a thousand years. Believe me. Listen to you heart, Yuui.''

When he said that the mirror broke and Yuui could no longer see his brother's face in the pond.

* * *

''So I've decided that you are good enough for my sister. Now it only depends on you two.'' Kurogane announced rather sadly.

''Kuro-sama there is something I need to tell you.''

''Tell me? What?''

Fay tiptoed and whispered in his ear.

''I choose you, Kuro-sama. I love you.''

The prince turned red in the face at the sudden confession.

''You love me too riight?'' The blonde asked teasingly.

''I-I never said that.''

''Kuro-sama, is blushing.''

''I'm not blushing.''

''He's mad too.''

''Just wait till I catch you.''

Fay giggled and started running forwards when he saw Fuuma, Kamui and Subaru.

''Fuuma, you are free. That is my last wish.'' The blonde said and Fuuma's glasses suddenly broke.'' Now you can get together with Kamui-san and be happy.''

This of course made Kamui blush. Fay saw Kurogane getting closer to him and started running again.''

''You won't catch me.''

''We'll see that, Fay.''

''Actually my name is Yuui.''

* * *

Fay was let out of prison soon after Kurogane and Yuui got together. Eventually they even got married and left the throne to Tomoyo. However, she turned out to be lesbian and this was the end of the kingdom of Ninhon because no one could produce an heir. After Fuuma spent a lot of time begging he and Kamui also got married. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
